Their Hero
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: The world had raised it's hero, should he be thankful for being prepared for slaughter?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, poor poor me :'(_**

* * *

><p>He hadn't spoken to him, Harry knew why. Didn't make it hurt any less. So he wasn't surprised when he came storming into the court yard and started yelling at him.<p>

"You just love the fame don't you! You can't stand not being the centre of attention" Ron Blurted out angrily glaring at Harry through the door. "You always get all the girls you want, always some fawning over you" he was fuming; when he had walked in on them cuddling, or that's what he thought it was, just because he is to bloody blind to see that she likes him. "I bet you loved it didn't you, when she sent those birds at me, cleared the way for you didn't I"

"No you bloody git! You don't get it, you never have. Hermione is my sister, she will always be like my sister" Harry shouted back at him.

"There you go again lying to me, just like back in fourth year!" Ron yelled face contorted in fury.

"Are you kidding me, your bringing that into it, I thought you decided I was telling the truth" Harry said confused but recoiling at the words. The crowd forming around them hadn't gone unnoticed, but neither acknowledged it.

"Well, I had to tell you that, because that is what 'Harry Potter's best friend' bloody well does isn't it" The crowd around them stood shocked, never realising Ron's bitterness. Harry on the other hand finally knew what was going on.

"That's what this is all about isn't it, you want the fame" Harry said resigned.

"It would be nice to have the world know ,my bloody name, not Potter's best friend" Harry recoiled more, but he realised why should he, why should Ron be the only one allowed to rant about his life.

"You want my life, you can have it" He belted out and the court yard fell silent, everyone wanting to hear what he wanted to say. And Harry couldn't help feeling guilty when Ron recoiled in shock not expecting Harry to finally crack.

"I don't want to be the boy who lived, I don't want to be known for something I had no control in. I want to be known for something I did, not for one night when I was one! You want my life Ron, well I'll give you a news flash, I have never been more jealous of anyone in my life than you" Ron's shocked face only furthered his anger.

"Do you think I enjoy going back to a family that hate, that put bars on my windows, that make me live in the cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. You don't think I want a family, Parents, parents that died the night you all make me remember over and over again. You rejoice the boy who lived, while I mourn for the parents I can't remember." Harry wasn't just talking to Ron anymore, he was talking to everyone that stood around them, basically the whole school.

"You all celebrate me this year, I am I only the one who remembers the last two years. Where I was shunned, hated and because of what? The name you all bloody love." He knew the tears where working their way to his eyes but he knew he couldn't let them come. "I cherish the time I have at Hogwarts, with my _friends" _He let the venom drip on the word. "But you, Ron, do you want the responsibility, The burden of knowing people die to keep you alive, because if your forgetting I lost the last person of my family that ever cared about me last year, that the closest thing I have to family is you, Hermione, and your family." He heard Ginny and Hermione trying to work their way through the crowd, to see what was going on. He saw them being filled in by Fred and George. There face's dropping, Ginny tried to make her way over to Harry but was stopped by George who simply shook his head, knowing Harry had to get this out.

"People knew about me, before I did, the same people have been putting more and more wait on my shoulders since I was one. I don't want to be the chosen one" Harry cried finally letting the tears fall. "I'm terrified, more than everyone else; because I know that one day I'm going to have to face Voldemort, and I know that the chances of walking away from that are slim to none. I don't want to carry on putting the people I care about at risk just because they know me. I don't want to be a hero, I want to be a kid, I want to be able to go school and moan about homework, not worry about how Voldemort is going to try and reach me next, who is going to his next victim and then take the guilt when someone is killed and they blame me because I haven't stopped him. I'm just a kid, I didn't even know this world existed six years ago, didn't know Voldemort existed, so when you all see your parents next" He looked around at them all, "ask them why they rely on a kid, who is 16, Merlin knows how many years younger them to save the world from the most feared _thing _there ever was" He spat at them all "So congratulations, you raised your hero, and thanks for preparing him for slaughter"

Ron was staring at him, like he had never seen him before, Harry could see that he now regretted what he had said but knew that it was too late.

Everything was silent spare the few sobs that could be heard, no one had known the resentment he had for the world that had create him, the burden that they themselves had placed on his shoulders.

Harry heard the footsteps, rush up behind him and grip in waist like a vice.

"I'm sorry" Ginny whispered into his chest, Harry didn't know what to think, Ginny had a crush on the boy who lived, had never Harry when that crush had developed. So he found himself wondering, did she like him, or just the boy who lived. Harry looked up and met Ron's eyes. Ron saw the confusion as he looked down at Ginny. He walked over to him and pulled Ginny from Harry, patting his back in apology, Harry smiled slightly, and walked over to Hermione, who was crying.

"I never knew" She said, she said sadly, ashamed with herself. She had always prided herself on knowing her friend so well, when really she didn't know him at all.

"Part of the job description" He said chuckling humourlessly as he walked through the crowd that parted as he neared.

The world finally knew the torture they had created for a young boy, and sad thing was Harry knew it wouldn't make the slightest different.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I really liked the idea of Harry Finally cracking under the all the pressure that is put on him, so felt the need to right about it. Please press the little blue letters and tell me what you think :D xx<em>**


End file.
